


The Royal Wedding

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Engagement, Father Figures, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Protectiveness, Royal Wedding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " 'Is so beautiful.' Nando sobbed out, tightly clutching on to Jenson’s arm. 'Why it is so beautiful?' he added, looking up at Jenson with wide eyes. Jenson chuckled, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips,'It’s a wedding, weddings are always beautiful.' he said softly, brushing the remaining tears of his lovers cheeks."Or, Jenson finally proposes to Nando after the Royal Wedding, and of course Stoffel is the first one they tell. (+the McDads finding out about Stoff and Pierre)





	The Royal Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the wedding today even though I was getting impatient with how long it took, and this is what happened ;)  
> Never have enough Mcfamily <3

“Do we really have to watch this?” Nando sighed for the hundredth time. Jenson shushed him, nudging their knees together.

“It’s the royal wedding! Of course we need to!” Jenson said, eyes glued to the screen.

“Is British, so very boring, they miss the dramatic flair!” Fernando grumbled, but snuggled against Jenson’s side when the Briton lifted his arm, tilting his head slightly so Jenson could press a kiss to his cheek.

They settled into comfortable silence as they watched the build up towards the actual ceremony, Fernando only commenting a couple of times about the beautiful weather, while it was always raining when they went to the UK together.

An hour or so later, Jenson looked down at Nando to find the Spaniard sniffling slightly, tears streaming down his cheeks as he watched the ceremony.

“Why are you crying, love.” he said softly, nuzzling Nando’s fluffy hair. 

“Is so beautiful.” Nando sobbed out, tightly clutching on to Jenson’s arm. “Why it is so beautiful?” he added, looking up at Jenson with wide eyes. Jenson chuckled, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips,

“It’s a wedding, those are always beautiful.” he said softly, brushing the remaining tears of his lovers cheeks. Nando sighed and cuddled close, pressing his face against Jenson’s shoulder. They both stayed silent for a while, Jenson’s carding his fingers through Fernando’s hair.. 

“If I asked you, would you say yes?” Jenson suddenly said, seemingly in deep thought. Fernando looked up, not paying attention.

“What did you say?” the Spaniard mumbled sleepily, stretching contently in Jenson’s arms as he continued to watch the ceremony on screen as best he could.

“Nothing love, don’t let me disturb you.” Jenson answered, moving his fingers over Nando’s head again.

~~  
It was already late at night when Jenson thought of it again. His Spaniard was cuddled contently against his side, speaking softly to him about something he had seen today. Jenson listened, gazing at Nando with a soft smile. Suddenly, he turned away and reached into the bedside cabinet. 

“I’m talking! You don’t need lube for that!” Fernando exclaimed hotly, hitting Jenson’s shoulder. It wouldn’t be the first time that Jenson randomly decided that there had been enough talking, and not enough doing.

“I wasn’t getting the lube love.” Jenson chuckled, straining to reach further in the small drawer. Fernando said up with a huff, confused with what was going on. This allowed Jenson to finally retrieve the small velvet box, clutching it tightly in his hand for a moment as he took a deep breath.

He slowly turned to Fernando, a nervous smile on his face. Fernando’s arms were crossed over his chest and he had a rather impressive pout on his face, but the pout quickly softened away when he saw the box.

“Jenson..?” Nando said quietly, a look of surprise on his face. Jenson bit his lip, but then opened the box, showing the silver ring inside.

“I haven’t really thought of what to say to be honest.” Jenson chuckled, sitting cross-legged in front of Nando. “And I know I don’t have the Spanish flair you were talking about, and that I come from the country with the shitiest weather ever and-”

“Yes.” Fernando quickly interrupted the rambling, his bottom lip trembling as he reached out to squeeze Jenson’s shaking fingers. “Yes I’ll marry you.” he added with a choked sob, some tears falling over his cheeks now. Jenson sighed in relief, pulling the Spaniard into his arms. Fernando pressed their lips together, clutching Jenson’s face between his hands.

“I love you.” Fernando whispered. Jenson grinned.

“I love you too.” he answered, pressing a kiss to Nando’s nose before patting the covers next to him in search of the ring box. He stilled and smiled, a little embarrassed blush in his face.

“I think I dropped the ring…” Jenson admitted a bit sheepishly. Fernando let out a laugh, pulling Jenson close to press another kiss to his lips.

They eventually found the ring again, hidden in the mess of covers, and Fernando beamed at Jenson as the Briton slid the ring onto his finger, pressing a kiss to Fernando’s knuckles.

“I can’t believe we’re engaged.” Fernando said, pressing as close to Jenson as he could. “I do need to tell my family later.” he said after a moment. Jenson chuckled, already imagining the Skype calls Fernando would make to his family, and the excited and surprised yelling they would get in return.

“Do you want to tell Stoffel as well?” Jenson asked. They both had an odd relationship with the young Belgian, which had turned from basic mentorship to seeing him as a son of sorts, especially Fernando, who got to spend much more time with Stoff since they were teammates. Fernando’s eyes widened at the words.

“Can we now? I mean, he’s down the hall, no? And we need to tell him he’s gonna be the flower boy.” Fernando said, looking extremely excited again. Jenson chuckled but nodded.

“Sounds like a plan, but you might want to put some clothes on first love, we don’t want to traumatise our little boy too much” Jenson winked, giving Fernandio’s rather naked body an appreciative look as the Spaniard got dressed in a rush. Jenson pulled on some clothes ars well, chuckling as Fernando tried to straighten his unruly hair.

“You sure you want to do this now?” Jenson said when he saw the slightly nervous look on Nando’s face. Fernando nodded eagerly.

“Si, let’s go!” 

~~  
As they stood in front of Stoffel’s hotel room, they went over the plan one last time.

“...so we don’t tell him immediately and see if he notices the ring, yeah?” Jenson said, Nando.

“I’ll try my best to keep quiet.” the Spaniard promised, his fingers linked but Jenson’s. Fernando knocked on the door with his free hand, waiting for his teammate to open.

Stoffel did so after a long moment, looking slightly dishevelled. Stoffel didn’t even have the chance to greet them before Fernando interrupted him.

“You’re gonna be a flower boy.” Nando blurted out. Stoffel glanced at Jenson in confusion for a moment, the Brit just giving him an exasperated look in return before his face softened.

“We’re getting married.” Jenson explained, wrapping his arm around Fernando’s waist for a moment. Stoffel gaped at them, glancing between the two of them before breaking out in a wide grin.

“Fucking finally!” he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around both men at the same time. Fernando lightly hit the back of his head.

“Language!” he scolded, before pressing a kiss to the side of Stoff’s temple as the younger man pressed closer. 

“Congratulations.” Stoffel said, still not letting go of either of them. Jenson rubbed his back.

“Fernando was not kidding you know, we really do want you to be part of the wedding.” he said softly. Stoffel pulled back a little, giving them both a wide eyed look.

“Really?” he said. Fernando and Jenson both nodded, making Stoffel grin and hug them again. Suddenly some other hotel guests walked into the hall, giving them slightly strange looks.

Stoffel looked as if he was about to invite them in, but then hesitated. Fernando didn’t seem to notice, but Jenson raised an eyebrow.

“Is there someone else in your room, Stoff?” Jenson asked in amusement as Stoffel blushed. 

“I… well…” Stoffel stuttered. Fernando’s eyes narrowed.

“Who is it.” the Spaniard demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. Stoffel seemed glued to his spot in front of the door, a panicked look on his face. Suddenly, they could hear someone else walk through the room and Pierre peeked around the door, a shy look on his face.

“Hi...eh… Congratulations with your engagement, that’s amazing.” he said awkwardly, his hand reaching for Stoffel’s. Stoffel squeezed his fingers, giving him a small smile. Jenson grinned as Pierre reached over to shake his hand, the Brit hitting his shoulder playfully.

“Thanks Pierre.” he said kindly. Pierre held out his hand to Fernando as well, but the Spaniard only frowned.

“Honda boy…” Nando mumbled. Jenson nudged him, giving him a stern look. Fernando huffed but eventually shook Pierre’s hand, gripping it a little tighter than necessary. Pierre looked at Stoffel for a moment afterwards. 

‘Sorry, I should leave you guys alone for a moment.” the Frenchman mumbled. Stoffel stopped him, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss to Pierre’s temple. 

“It’s okay, stay.” he said softly. Jenson smiled fondly at the two of them, and even Nando’s expression was softening.

“It’s okay, Nando and I were just popping over to tell Stoff, we should be heading back now to… celebrate.” Jenson said cheekily, pulling Fernando closer to his side. Nando beamed up at him, pulling him in for a kiss. Stoffel groaned and held his hand in front of Pierre’s eyes.

“Save that for your own room.” Stoffel grumbled, but he was still grinning widely. He kissed both men on the cheek, hugging them tightly. 

“I’m really happy for you.” Stoffel whispered, cuddling closer for a moment. “And thank you for wanting to include me in the wedding as well.” he added, earning chuckles from both men.

“Of course.” Nando said. “There is no wedding without our waffle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, my sister always calls Pierre 'Honda boy' so I hope thay explains that bit lmao xD


End file.
